new_adventures_of_barney_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrie Davis
Terrie Davis '''was known for her work in Season 1 - present '''Second Unit or Assistant Director Season 1 * Fire Safety (unit director - as Terrie Davis Manning) * Friends and Families (assistant director - as Terrie Davis Manning) * Making New Friends (assistant director) * Jacob's Spelling Trouble (assistant director) * Parade of Numbers (assistant director) * Any Way You Dice It! (assistant director) * 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (assistant director) * Our Earth, Our Home! (assistant director) * Carnival of Numbers! (assistant director with José Romero) * Oh Brother....She's My Sister (assistant director) * Inspector Barney (assistant director) * Willing for Forgiving (assistant director with José Romero, Scott Sumter and Alexander Dempsey) * An Adventure in Imagination (assistant director) * It's Raining It's Pouring... (assistant director) * Stop, Look, Listen and Safe! (assistant director with Alexander Dempsey) * Danielle's New Clothes (assistant director) * A Very Special Delivery (assistant director with Alexander Dempsey) (Season 1 Finale) Season 2 * Grown Ups for A Day! (assistant director) * A Welcome Home (assistant director) * Picture This! (assistant director) * Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (assistant director) * Up We Go! (associate director) * World of Friendship (assistant director) * At Home with Animals (assistant director with Alexander Dempsey) * Gone Fishing! (assistant director) * My Favorite Things! (assistant director with Alexander Dempsey and Joseph Rodriguez) * Falling for Autumn (assistant director) * Practice Makes Music (assistant director) * Classical Cleanup (assistant director) * Home Sweet Homes! (assistant director) * I Just Love Bugs! (assistant director) * Doctor Barney is Here! (assistant director) * On the Move (assistant director) * Thank You Thanksgiving! (assistant director) * Going Places! (assistant director) * The Queen of Make Believe! (assistant director) * The Alphabet Zoo! (assistant director) * Camera Safari (assistant director) * Hats off to BJ! (assistant director) * It Was Performing Being a Kid (assistant director) * Red Blue and Circles Too! (assistant director with Alexander Dempsey) * I Can Do That! (assistant director with Alexander Dempsey) * Hola Mexico! (assistant director (Season 2 Finale) Season 3 * Shawn and the Beanstalk (unit director) * Ship Ahoy! (assistant director - as Terrie Davis Manning) * Having Tens of Fun! (assistant director) * Room for Everyone! (assistant director) * Showing Up! (assistant director) * Is Everybody Happy! (assistant director) * Let's Help Mother Goose! (assistant director) * Are We There Yet? (assistant director) * Grandparents Are Grand! (assistant director) * Spooky Halloween (assistant director with Wendy Harris) * The Dentist Makes Me Smile (assistant director with Jeremy Slutskin) * Tick Tock Clocks! (assistant director) * I Can Be A Firefighter! (assistant director) * Hi Neighbor! (assistant director) * A Camping We Will Go! (assistant director) * Hop to It! (assistant director) * First Things First! (assistant director) * Hoo's in the Forest? (assistant director with Wendy Harris) * The Alphabet Soup! (assistant director) * Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (assistant director) * Eat Drink and Be Healthy! (assistant director) * Let's Build Together (assistant director) * My Family's Just Right for Me! (assistant director) (Season 3 Finale) ' Season 4 ' * Christmas Spirit (assistant director) * Exercise Circus! (assistant director with Ralph Blalock) * Be A Friend (assistant director) * E-I-E-I-O (assistant director) * Category:Second Unit or Assistant Director Category:Floor Manager Category:Production Assistant Category:Female Cast and Crew